Riddle Me That
by bittersweetties
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle. The Dark Lord. Voldemort. I had spent my entire life fearing him, and somehow, through some freak accident involving the room of requirement, he ended up my Potions partner.   TomOC
1. Chapter 1: The Room of Requirement

I've always been a fan of Tom Riddle, so I figured why not try my hand at writing a story about him? This is just the first chapter, and it's short on purpose, just to gauge the reaction, so read it and let me know what you think!

* * *

Harry Potter was dead.

The news spread through Hogwarts, and I felt my heart pound at the sound. Harry Potter was dead.

It was over then. Over for all of this. It was time to give up, to surrender, and admit defeat. There was no way we could take on Voldemort by ourselves, we'd already lost Dumbledore and now our last hope had also died. They all thought a little differently. I could see it in there eyes, they wouldn't give up. They wanted to keep fighting. I wasn't as foolish, so I did what any smart witch would. I went up to the seventh floor, and hide for dear life.

I leaned against the wall, behind me the painting of Barnabas the Barmy, and I felt myself shake. It was over. It was all over. When Dumbledore died the school was in an uproar, but with Harry Potter missing seventh year I had hope. He would do something. He was the boy who lived, and now he was dead.

I know was a being coward. I was always a coward. That's why I didn't end up in Gryffindor. Abandoning them all? How disloyal of me, no wonder I was never suited to Hufflepuff, and if I had any sense of cunning or a knack for manipulation, I'd more than likely be on the other side of this wall, fighting on the other side of this war. Not Slytherin enough either.

When the sorting hat fell on my head it immediately shouted Ravenclaw, and I had been ecstatic. It had realized how smart I was, how amazingly brilliant, but that was all it saw. The sorting hat that could see into the very core of my being, only saw intelligence, and nothing else. I guess I understood it. But getting outstanding on all my O.W.L.s? Where did that get me now? I was a good witch, and I could duel no doubt, I should be down there, fighting with the rest of them! Ginny Weasley was there, and she had once attacked herself with a confundus charm by accident, yet she was willing to take on one of the darkest wizards in the history of the wizarding world. For gods sake even Neville Longbottom was down there, and I remained here, away from all the fighting. I wanted to help, I really did.

If only there was something I could do.

I stood up and began pacing beside the painting of Barnabas the Barmy, some bloke who tried to train trolls to dance ballet. It's fairly obvious what ended up happening to him, but at least he wasn't someone who abandoned there friends. I was in the Order of the Phoenix for gods sake! I should be able to do something.

Harry Potter had left school on a mission, to find and destroy all of the Dark Lord's (I was never brave enough to say his real name, go figure) Horcruxes. It wasn't common knowledge, don't get me wrong, but I had a knack for eavesdropping, and Ron Weasley had a tendency of shouting when he got surprised. I'd done my research on Horcruxes, and came out practically empty handed. All I knew was that someone ripped a piece of their soul into an object, and somehow became immortal or something of the sort, and couldn't be killed until all the horcruxes were gone, and the Dark Lord had multiple Horcruxes. Maybe that was why Harry died? Maybe they hadn't gotten all of the Horcruxes! Was that why Harry had lost? Because the Dark Lord was still immortal?

If only there was something I could do to help.

If only there was something I could do to help.

If only there was something I could do to help.

I kept thinking this as I paced the Hallway, desperate to aid them in some way. I wasn't brave enough to enter battle, but maybe there was something else I could do? I glanced up when I saw a door suddenly appeared, and looked around to see if anyone was pulling a prank on me. Then realization donned on me. This must've been the room of requirement! I had read about it in a few books, and it was rumored that it was on the seventh floor, but was this actually it? Maybe this was Hogwarts fighting back. The school wanted something done, and I could do it! I opened the door, and glanced around.

It was composed of nothing but stone walls and stone walls, with one table in the center, balanced on three legs. I wasn't quite sure what this was, and I wasn't quite sure how this was suppose to be helpful. I had been expecting maybe a library with super powerful spells, or a weaponry, or just something more than an empty room and a table.

I approached the table figuring there had to be something more, and I realized that the table had an hour glass on it. Neatly printed, on a plaque by the table read the words "Back To Where It All Began". I wasn't quite sure what that meant, but I noticed a handle protruding from the hour glass, and I began turning it backwards. I stopped, and nothing seemed to happen, and so I moved it as far back as it could go, and when I released it, the hourglass began spinning in a frenzy, turning, and turning, and I felt the room spin around me, and this pressure building in my ears until they popped, and I knew I was standing still, but everything felt like it was moving around me, and then I felt myself grow faint, and then, all of a sudden, I blacked out.

* * *

:) Well, be sure to let review and let me know what you think. If people like it I'll be sure to update faster!


	2. Chapter 2: Nearly Headless

I was recently hit with inspiration for this, so enjoy!

* * *

The feel of cold stone, and an absolute silence was what awaited me when I awoke. I was still in the room of requirements, and glancing around not much had changed. I stood up and glanced at the hour glass, frowning as I saw cracks within it, and sand slowly spilling out. I wasn't quite sure what had happened, but everything seemed to be as it was before. I brushed the dirt off my jeans and sweater, looking around the floor for my wand, which I found, lying on the table in the room. I wasn't sure how it got there, but I was relieved it was in one piece. I always had this odd phobia of losing my wand. It was the only thing that really set me apart from everyone else.

I took a deep breath, frowning at how much of a waste that was, but regardless it had done well to snap me out of my stupor. I took a deep breath and began trying to figure out the best course of action. Maybe I could head down to the medical wing and help out there. I was too scared to fight in the war, but I knew several basic healing spells, another testament to the Ravenclaw in me. Right. I would go and be of some assistance.

I opened the door into the hallway, and it was with puzzlement that I greeted it. It was the same seventh floor corridor I'd walked by earlier, but where before there had been sounds of battle and destruction there was only silence, except for the chirping of the odd bird or two. The first thing l noticed was the daylight streaming through the windows at the end of the hall. Had I really been unconscious for that long? I raced to the windows, glancing outside, expecting to see glimpses of blood shed and violence, or the remnants of a battle I was afraid too take part in, but I was greeted by a very unexpected sight.

The fields outside of Hogwarts were just the way I remembered them, before the war had begun. Sort of. There was the Whomping Willow, much smaller than I recalled it being, but still imposing in it's size. Nearby was the lake, and oddly enough I couldn't find the shrieking shack. I was sure it should've been there, but maybe it had been destroyed in the war. Glancing down at the grounds, I was suddenly suspicious. There should've been craters or something of the sort, but the grounds were perfectly flat, and new. What had happened while I'd been passed out? Frowning, I made my way down the stairs, heading in the direction of the Great Hall. The hub of all the battle planning. Hopefully somebody would be down there to give me some answers.

xxxxxx

The hallways were eerily quiet and suspiciously empty. I kept waiting to hear the sounds of voices, whether it be cheering or sobbing, just so long as I knew I wasn't the only one present. Heck, I wouldn't mind running into a death eater at this point. I gripped my wand tighter in my hand just in case something of the sort were to happen.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" I held back a gasp as I turned and spotted a familiar transparent form.

"Nearly Headless Nick!" I said smiling at the ghost. I didn't know him all that well, seeing as he spent most of his time at the Gryffindor table, but I was relieved to see a familiar face none the less. He seemed surprised by my exclamation, but smiled smugly at my words none the less.

"Well I see my reputation has proceeded me, but sadly, you are a maiden I have not yet had the pleasure of meeting, but before we do introductions, how is it you arrived at the castle? The Hogwarts Express hasn't arrived yet!" I turned at him frowning. I guess it made sense that he wouldn't recognize me, I wasn't the most noticeable person in the world, but the second half of his little speech confused me.

"The Hogwarts Express hasn't arrived?" He nodded, and I somehow, suddenly knew what was going on. I must've been unconscious for a really long time, maybe I was in a coma of some sort! This must mean we've won the war, and Hogwarts was opening up again! The field would've been repaired, and this would explain why the shrieking shack was missing, not why the whomping willow had shrunken, but that was in the details. We'd won! Well, that was my theory until one person stepped into the corridor, completely shattering my happy idea, and confusing the heck out of me.

"I thought I heard voices. Pardon me my dear girl, but what in Heaven's are you doing here?" I glanced behind me surprised to see familiar speckled glasses, and peculiar robes, with an unusual head of red hair topping off the form. It was the familiar glint in his eyes that made me realize I wasn't going crazy.

"Dumbledore?"

* * *

Well, what'd you think? I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible so please review and let me know your thoughts! The more reviews the more I update :)


End file.
